Cruel Fate
by BluePatronus01
Summary: Plum Mayfeild has a pretty good life- for someone who lives in District Twelve. But when some close to her's name is picked, Plum's world turns upside down as she volunteers to save them. Will Plum emerge from the Hunger Games victorious? Please R&R!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Just thought I should say, I own nothing, besides the OCs. The Hunger Games is Suzanne Collins's. I do not own it! All OC names are mine and yes, some names I got from books, tv shows, ect., but I do not own these books, tv shows, ect. either. I just like the names.**

**Quick Info: Katniss, Peeta, Cato, everyone from the trilogy never existed. I'm just using the storyline (that I do not own). This is Plum's story.  
**

**I'm done.**


	2. In The Woods

"Come and get me Plum!" my best friend Cadence shouted before sprinting off.

"With pleasure." I sped off in the direction of Cadence. Light peeked in between the trees and I squinted as it shone in my eyes. In my temporary blindness Cadence vanished. I looked around, hoping to spot her.

There! Cadence was darting in between the trees, a look of pure joy on her face. I latched and arrow and released.

Thwack! The arrow lodged itself in the tree right in front of Cadence. She turned around only to come face-to-shaft- with my second arrow. She turned to me and lifted her arms up.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Can we hunt now?" She laughed as she neared me.

I lifted my bow. "Okay" I said. I turned to the right and let the arrow loose. There was a screech as my arrow hit the pheasant I'd been aiming for.

"Nice hit." Cadence mused, raising her own bow. I retrieved my pheasant as she loose her arrow and hit a fat, lazy squirrel in the forehead. She grabbed it, muttering about how close she was to hitting its eye, and attached it to her belt.

"Let's go to the lake!" I suggested, and off we went. I checked our snares and saw that I'd caught three rabbit and Cadence had caught two rabbit and a squirrel.

We spent the afternoon there. I caught another rabbit and two fish, and Cadence collected three fish. We also found a berry bush, and collected a basket of raspberries and strawberries each. Not bad for one afternoon.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cadence said as we settled down. "Happy Hunger Games!" she through her hands up in the air and fell backward. I pelted a raspberry at her and we collapsed into a fit of giggles.

We had to laugh about it, because the other option was to be scared out of our skin.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was nearly sundown. "C'mon Cadence." I stood up. "It's time to go." We gathered our stuff and headed to the fence that separated the forest from the rest of District Twelve. Halfway there Cadence put her arm out in front of me.

"What?" I asked, but she put a finger to her lips and whispered "Alder."

Alder was another friend of ours. He and Cadence argued constantly. Even now she tip toed up to him and leapt onto his back, shouting "Boo!" he screamed and tried to throw her off. I couldn't help but laugh. It was a funny sight.

Alder flopped onto his back in an attempt to squish Cadence, but Cadence let go of his back and rolled out of the way. Alder landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"Oh!" I gasped, running to help him up.

Alder brushed himself off. "Thanks Plum," He turned to Cadence. "Cadence!"

"What?" Cadence giggled.

"Cut that out! I was watching a rabbit!" he let out a sigh. "I nearly had it to."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't spear Cadence!" I pushed my bangs out of my face and turned to my best friend, who was trying to hide behind her dirty blond hair.

"Cadence, you can't scare people when they are trying to hunt! We need this food so we don't starve to death! Now c'mon!" I motioned for her to come.

We stashed our weapons and climbed the fake electric fence. I turned to Cadence.

"I have to pick up some stuff from your dad." Cadence's dad, Mr. Tomlinson, was the owner of the local general store. I traded with him a lot.

"Ok," Cadence said, still bummed that I had gotten mad at her for scaring Alder.

"Oh, and Cadence," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Your attack on Alder," I paused. "It was pretty funny."

We collapsed into silent laughter.


	3. The Reaping

"Here you go Plum." Mr. Tomlinson said, handing me the supplies and currency for the game I'd given him.

"Thanks Mr. Tomlinson." I placed the supplies and currency in my bag.

Mr. Tomlinson reached over and plopped a silver ring in my hand. On it was a pretty blue sapphire.

"Thank you," I breathed.

Mr. Tomlinson smiled. "It shall give you strength to help face the coming nightmare." he straightened up "Now run along, you best get ready. Tonight is a big night."

I thanked him again and headed home.

"Plum! Hurry up!" my mother shouted. I finished my braid and turned to look at myself in the small mirror. I was wearing a dark blue dress of my mother's. I spun around and saw my crying twelve year old sister, Basil.

I ran to comfort her. "Basil! Basil, honey, you won't get picked!"

She sniffed. "How do you know!" she wailed. I didn't blame her. My first reaping nearly had me in tears, and Basil's always been a bit more fragile. Even now, on my third reaping, I still had nightmares.

I gathered her in a hug, rubbing her back. "Your names only in there one time!" I released her, gripping her shoulders. "Only one time Basil. You will not go to the arena. I promise."

She gave one last mighty sniff. "Plum, I'm still scared."

I took the sapphire ring out of my pocket. "Here Basil," I said sliding it on her finger. "This will give you strength." She fingered it, then hugged me one last time before we went to meet my mother.

"Citizens of Pamen! It is now time to choose the brave tributes, who will be sent to represent District Twelve in the 77th annual Hunger Games!" Ellie Knick called from atop the main plaza stage.

"Ladies first!" she cackled, fishing around in the large reaping bowl. She pulled out a paper and we all inhaled sharply. I crossed my fingers and prayed it wouldn't be Basil.

Ellie raised the paper and cleared her throat. "And the District Twelve female tribute is, Cadence Tomlinson!"

Cadence! I looked over and saw Mr. Tomlinson with his head in his hands. The Hunger Games had taken Cadence's sister, Whitley. I couldn't let Mr. Tomlinson go through that again.

"I volunteer!" I cried. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Ellie looked positively delighted as a group of Peacekeepers led me to the stage.

"Plum, no!" Cadence cried as another group of Peacekeepers carried her away. "No Plum, don't go!"

I kept a straight face as I made my way to the stage.

Ellie gave me a dazzling fake smile. "And what is your name!"

I turned to the crowd. "Plum Mayfeild."

"Plum Mayfeild! What a name. Well, here is the District Twelve female tribute, Plum Mayfeild!" Ellie spread out her arms and moved over to the male tribute bowl. "And now to choose the male tribute!"

I silently wished Alder luck as Ellie pulled out a slip of paper and read, "Dagwood Thurman!"

I watched as a tall, skinny boy with shoulder length brown hair and a goatee confidently made his way up to the stage. I had no clue who he was.

"Okay, shake hands," Ellie whispered to us.

We shook, Dagwood giving me a menacing stare.

Ellie cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, the District Twelve tributes!"


	4. Goodbyes

The Peacekeepers led me into a small room and told me to wait. I sat down on the couch and stared at the door. Suddenly it banged open and I jumped up.

"Plum!" Cadence ran in. "Plum, why did you do that!" she wrapped me in a hug.

I hugged her back. "Because I don't what your dad to lose both his daughters to The Hunger Games. Plus I don't want to lose my best friend."

Cadence pulled away tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to lose mine either," she sniffed, and tried to compose herself. "Plum Mayfeild, don't you dare die in the arena! I need you to come home." she hugged me again.

"Cadence, help Basil and my mother. Please, don't let them starve." I begged her.

Cadence sniffed, "I promise!'

The Peacekeepers entered. "It's time to go."

Cadence wrapped me in a hug as the Peacekeepers pulled her away. "Make sure you come home!" she cried as the door slammed.

Seconds later it reopened and my mother, father, and Basil entered.

"Plum!" Basil ran up to me and I enveloped her in a hug. I release and she looked up at me sniffing. "Plum you gotta come home!"

"I promise Basil," I pulled her close. "I promise."

Basil's shaking hand went to her finger as she pulled off the ring. "Take this," she slid it onto my finger. "You need it more now."

She gave a mighty sniff and wrapped her arms around me again. My mother and father hugged me.

"Plum, you can do this," my father said.

My mother sniffed, "Don't die honey."

The Peace keeper came in and told them time was up, and they all hugged me one last time.

The door opened one last time as Alder ran in. "Plum I don't have much time." he embraced me in a hug. He released and gripped my shoulders. "They won't let me stay long. You have to win. You're stronger than them."

"Alder, there are twenty-four of us in there and only one gets out." I hugged him again.

The Peacekeeper poked his head in and told him time was up.

Alder kissed my forehead. "And it's gonna be you." he said. Then he left.


	5. Chit Chat

"No," Dagwood looked away.

"Oh, come on!" Finch, his mentor begged. "It would work so well! You'd have sponsors lining up for you!"

I saw Dagwood stand up through the door crack. He towered over Finch. "It's my life and it's personal. I don't want to drag Tulip into this," he sat down.

Finch threw his arms up in disgust. "Listen kid! I'm trying to help you! If the public knew that you had a girlfriend waiting for you, praying for you to come home, sponsors would be tripping over themselves to sponsor you!"

Dagwood considered this. "Would they hurt her?"

"No! Unless you anger the capitol, but I don't think you will," Finch consoled.

I gasped. Tulip must be Dagwood's girlfriend! And Finch wanted to use that relationship to help Dagwood gain sponsors. I craned my neck to hear more but felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Vivek, my mentor, smiling down.

"Spying on your District partner?" she chuckled. "I remember doing that to Carex during my games. Man, I miss him," she sighed. "C'mon, I need to chat with you about your interview. And your training scores will be announced soon. Plus, Brier wants to see you before the interview."

Brier was my stylist. He had created the most stunning chariot costumes ever for us, burning coal in the moonlight, which gave me my Games nickname, girl of the night, and I trusted him completely.

"Okay," I said, following Vivek into a lounge. She instructed me to sit down on a large orange couch and she sat across from me in a brown plush chair.

"So Plum, anything you can use? Anyone whose waiting for you to come home?" Vivek asked.

I thought for a bit. "Well... Cadence, Basil, duh. Um, my mom, my dad, Mr. Tomlinson, and uh," I thought hard, then remembered Alder. How he kissed me before leaving. "And Alder."

Vivek leaned forward. "Whose Alder?" she asked.

"My best friend, besides Cadence. Why?" I asked.

Vivek sat back and let out a long sigh. "Plum, do you remember the conversation Dagwood and Finch were having about how mentioning Dagwood's girlfriend waiting for him back in District Twelve would help with sponsors?"

"Yeah." I said, unsure where this was going

"Well, I want you to do that with Alder," Vivek said

"What! But Alder is not my boyfriend!" I cried, because Cadence had accused me of this many times.

Vivek sighed again. "I know sweetheart, I know. But if you just, bring him up, it'll help with sponsors I promise."

I huffed. I didn't want to lie. "When would this come up?"

"What did Alder do when her came to say good-bye?" Vivek asked.

Reluctantly I told her about the kiss and whatnot. I wasn't that big a deal, and I didn't know why Vivek was acting like it was.

"Okay," she said. "Well, you'll probably be asked about your good-byes, or who's waiting for you. Just, mention him okay?'

I sighed. "Okay."

Vivek relaxed. "Now, what angle where you thinking of for your interview," she leaned forward.

"I'm sorry, angle?" I asked.

Vivek chuckled softly. "I always forget new tributes don't know about this. Okay well right now, you're the sweet, innocent kid everybody loves. So all you need to do is act sweet and innocent!"

After a while it proves that I cannot act innocent without some sarcastic remark getting in the way. We try to lean more on the sweet side of me but one and a half hours prove I have none. So we try a sarcastic angle, but I'm too nice. We try nice girl, but I'm to sarcastic. We try lovable, but I don't gush well. I can't pull off "hot and dangerous", and my confidence wavers and is unrealistic. We try tough, but I'm to petite. I'm too nice and plain to be dangerous, and I can't play the "I'm weak, save me for last" card, because I volunteered, and my training score may be high (but it probably won't be because the Peacekeeper paid no attention to me until I beheaded a dummy the someone had written the Head Gamemaker's name on, so I doubted they had liked me very much).

A frustrated Vivek put her head in her hands, "Just be yourself," she cried, leaving the room.

Ellie enter the room a moment later. "Sweetheart," she said, "It's time for the training score announcements! Come on!" she ran over and grabbed my hand and led me into large room with a large screen and had sit on a large pink couch.

The Panem emblem appeared on the screen followed by a picture of the District one male tribute. He got a ten. The rest of the Careers got similar numbers, never going above ten, never going below seven. The District three tributes got and five and a three. The District five tributes got a four and a three, and District six, a four and a three. The grumpy-looking girl from seven got an eight, but her District partner only got a three. District eight, a six and a four. District nine, two fives. District ten's tributes got a three and a six. The District eleven tributes got a seven and a five. Finally Dagwood's picture and name appeared on the screen, followed by a five. Dagwood and Finch groaned. Finally it was my turn. I braced myself, sliding my sapphire ring up and down my finger. My picture and name appeared on the screen I expected a low score.

Eleven.

That's what number appeared next to Plum Mayfeild. Eleven.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Good job Plum!" Vivek cried, patting my shoulder.

Dagwood gave me a hard look and smashed his palm with his fist.

At least I won't have to worry about falling in love with my District partner.

"Plum!' Brier welcomed me. My prep team was waiting at the prep station.

"Are you ready for the interview?" he asked as the prep team got to work. They painted my nails silver and pulled my hair up in an ornate updo with a blue and silver flower pin. My face was scrubbed clean and generous amounts of blush, mascara, blue eyeshadow, silver eyeliner, and lipstick were applied. A trail of blue and silver gems ran up my arm, and my sapphire ring was on my finger.

"Close your eyes," Brier whispered.

I did as told and he slipped a dress over my head.

"Open," he said with a flourish after much adjusting, and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful dress I'd ever laid eyes on.

It was a deep blue, full length dress that seemed to shimmer in the light. It had a ruffled top and sleeve. The other sleeve was a strap. And on the top, right corner was a silver crescent moon pin.

"Brier," I breathed. "Thank you. It's beautiful." I hugged him. He released me and put his arms on my shoulder. "Go get 'em sweetheart."


	6. The Interveiw

The interviews started girls first. Cleo Strobeman, the host, invited the giggly, pretty District one girl up with a smile. She played the "I'm hot and dangerous," angle. The District two girl played the sullen and hostile angle, and her District partner was "likable". The District four boy was huge, and I mean HUGE. He didn't say much. He was mean-looking and hostile.

The non-Career tributes where pretty much unmemorable. The boy from five with the stutter. The girl from six tried to act tough, but was way too small. The grumpy girl from seven somehow managed the "sweet but sarcastic" angle. The girl from eight tried the "hot and dangerous" angle, but failed miserably. The boy from ten was mean to Cleo, and his District partner wouldn't smile. The small girl from eleven made everybody go "aww". The boy was even smaller and stuttered. And then it was my turn.

"And now for the District twelve female tribute, Plum Mayfeild!" Cleo Strobeman called. I entered the interview room and sat down in the round white chair.

"So, Plum," Cleo began. "We all know that you were the first volunteer in District twelve in over fifty years. The question is, why'd you do it?"

I swallowed. "Well, Cadence Tomlinson, the girl that was picked, is my best friend, and her sister-"

"Ah, yes we remember Whitley Tomlinson from the 74th Hunger Games!" Cleo interrupted.

"Yeah," I continued. "And I didn't want her dad to go through that again."

"Well, best of wishes to you Plum!" Cleo turned to the crowd. "Let's try to send Plum back to her best friend Panem!" she turned back to me. "Okay! Well, Plum, let's talk about your good-byes! Whose waiting for you back home?"

I gulped remembering my promise to Vivek. "W-well," I stuttered. "First Cadence came in and told me to come home. The my parents, and my little sister Basil. I'm winning this for her too."

"Ooh, a confident one!" Cleo squealed. She turned to the crowd. "Now we gotta send her home to her baby sister too!" Turning back to me, she said, "Anyone else?"

I took a deep breath. "Alder."

"Alder! Whose Alder?" Cleo asked.

"Alder is my other best friend."

"And what did he say to you before you left?"

I took another deep breath. "He said, he said I was stronger than the rest."

Cleo leaned in. "And?"

I gave a shaky breath. "And h-he said that I was gonna win. And then he kissed me and left."

Cleo gasped. "Sweetheart!" she said. "We gotta get you home!" she cried as the crowd erupted in applause and the buzzer went off, indicating my time was up. "And that's all the time we have for Plum!" she said to the crowd. She gave me a hug. "Good luck sweetheart." she said sending me off.

"And last, but certainly not least, the District Twelve male, Dagwood Thurman!" Cleo cried and Dagwood staggered onto the stage.

He mentioned Tulip in his interview, but it didn't have the same reaction as with me and Alder. A few people were asleep as he finished.

"And that's it for today folks! Tomorrow we will send these brave tributes into the arena. Until then I'm Cleo Strobeman and this is the Hunger Games!" the audience cheered and we were ushered back to our rooms.


	7. Let The Games Begin!

**I know it's short, but I'm having writer's block. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and if you think I'm straying to close to Katniss's story, just tell me.  
**

**Thanks to iloverueforever for the kind review.  
**

* * *

"Brier, Dagwood was really mad. He threw a fork at me and it nearly hit me!" I said, eyes closed, to Brier as he got me ready to enter the games. "He said he'd seek me out in the Games! He said he'd be the one to kill me!"

"Dagwood's score was low, and his interview was a fail. He won't make it past the bloodbath," Brier said in a board voice. "Okay done!" he said, stepping away. I opened my eyes.

I had hunting boots on, a lightweight, durable, heat-trapping jacket, a short sleeved blue shirt, pants made of the same material as the jacket, and my ring. My hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Thank you Brier!" I hugged him. The siren went off as a signal for all tributes to enter the tube. I rubbed my arm where the tracker had gone in. I hugged Brier once more and stepped into the tube.

_Thirty, Twenty-Nine, Twenty-Eight, Twenty-Seven._ We had to wait on these platforms for thirty seconds before we dashed towards the large gold Cornucopia. If we went any sooner, we'd be blown sky-high by the land mines. I scanned the supplies around the Cornucopia. I set my sight on a bow and arrow, hidden under a fold on the Cornucopia. It was tied to a bright yellow backpack. Hopefully no one else had seen it yet.

_Three, Two, One. _I bolted from the platform towards to backpack. I grabbed it as a boy grabbed it. I looked at him and he pointed his knife at me and laughed menacingly. I drove my knee into his stomach and grabbed his knife. Without even thinking I dug the knife into his chest and pulled it back out. I grabbed the bow and backpack and ran.

I ran away from the Cornucopia and I just kept running until I saw water. I knelt down beside it and rummaged through the backpack. Knifes, food rations, a water bottle, a first-aid kit, some purification tablets, a folded up tent, some socks, rope, and a sleeping bag. I filled the water bottle and dropped in the tablets. I then put it back in my bag and looked around for a place to rest. I spied a large tree, with thin branches on the bottom and large at the top. I climbed up and set the tent up on the thickest branch. I tied it down and covered it with branches. Then I climbed inside and got myself situated.

The capitol anthem played, and I stuck my head out. Thirteen cannons went off, and the faces of the bloodbath victims lit up the screen. The boy from three, both from five and six, the boy from seven I had killed, both from eight, the girl from nine, both from ten, the girl from eleven, and _Dagwood_. Brier was right. He wouldn't make it.

I felt a little relived about that, and also kind of sad. Dagwood had had a family, a girlfriend, and friends back home. He'd had people who cared about him. And now they are cursing the name of his murderer.

No family should have to do that.

And what about the boy _I _killed. His family was now probably cursing my name. I curled up in a ball and cried tears for the fallen.

I climbed back inside the tent and slept until the sun shone through the fabric. I opened my eyes and stuck my head outside. I blinked in the sunlight and looked down only to see the Career pack camped out below. One of them looked up and smiled. It was a warm smile, not a cruel one. I gave him a confused look, mixed with my look of terror that I was being hunted by the scariest group of tributes ever. He looked right at me, then turned away and said something to the Career pack and they left. Then he began to climb the tree. I latched an arrow and aimed it at him as he climbed. If he tried anything he'd be dead.

He sat next to me on the branch and raised his hands. I recognized him as the likable boy from two.

"What?" I snarled, bow raised.

"I just wanted to say hi," he said. "I'm Bane, by the way. Who are you?"

"Plum," I said. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I like you."

I gasped. "Me? Why!"

"You're cool."

Was he leading me off track so he could win?

"I can help you," he said. "I can let you go."

I nodded; I didn't know what else to do. Something about him made me want to trust him. Was it his warm golden eyes, or his sweet, trusting smile?

"You can trust me Plum, I promise." He said grabbing my hand I pulled it away.

"Prove it," I said.

"Okay," he grabbed an arrow and plunged it into his shoulder. He pulled it back out and handed it to me. "Run," he whimpered, then let out a howl.

I fled.

I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could. I found another tree and climbed it. The memory of everything of that day overwhelmed me. Killing the boy, Dagwood dying, Bane, the arrow, everything. I curled up and cried.

I opened my eyes and it was still dark out. I must have fallen asleep. I rolled over and saw the girl from seven hovering over me with a axe. I screamed and backed away. She smiled and lowered the axe. She stuck out her hand and I cautiously grabbed it. She pulled me up. Why are people being so nice to me here?

"I'm Echo," the girl said. She had chin-length black hair, a brown leather head band wrapped around her head, and a strange scar under her left eye.

"Plum," I said.

"Do you want to-" her eyes widened. "Duck!" she screeched.

I ducked and Echo swung her axe above my head. I head a sickening thud, and a cannon fire. I turned around to see the boy from nine, beheaded. I screamed, but Echo put her hand over my mouth.

"Shush!" she said. "Do want the Careers to know where we are!?"

I sighed and looked at Echo. There was no sign of grief for her kill. It was like she didn't care.

She sighed. "Do you want to ally, Miss. Eleven?"

_That_ must be why she likes me so much! That eleven has made me a target and kept me alive at the same time.

"Okay," I said. I could use some help.


	8. Alliance

**Okay I'm sorry, this is the short one that I'm writing through writers block. Check out my other Hunger Games fanfictions, The Final Game and The 33rd Hunger Games. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
**

* * *

"Wake up!" Echo hissed, shaking me awake.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Run!" Echo screamed. I shot up to a pack of wild bull heading towards us.

I screamed and bolted. Echo and I ran, dodging trees and keeping just ahead of the pack.

We couldn't run forever. Echo was already panting. I looked ahead. A low-branched tree was right ahead of us.

"Echo!" I cried. "Jump onto that tree!"

She nodded, and we got ready to leap.

Jump!" Echo screamed.

We jumped, landing squarely on the branch.

"Climb!' I screeched. I scrambled up the tree, grabbing onto anything I could reach. I grabbed a branch and it snapped. I let out a cry as I plunged, ready to fall to my death.

I felt a hand yank on my wrist as Echo struggled to pulled me up. I found a foothold and climbed to safety just as the bulls smashed the branch and continued on.

Echo and I sat on another branch and tried to catch our breath.

"Thanks-" I started but was cut off by a cannon fire, followed by another.

"The bulls," Echo whispered.

It was almost dark out. I'd slept all day long. The Panem anthem played, followed by the crest. The face of the tribute Echo had killed that morning appeared, followed by the two tributes killed by the bulls. The girl from two and the girl from three. Echo sighed.

"A Career down," she looked at me, "That could've been us, Plum, that could've been us," she looked at me.

"It almost was me," I said. "Thanks again."

"Hey, no problem," she socked me playfully. "I owed you. You killed Russ for me."

"Whose Russ?" I asked.

"Russ was my district partner. I hated him. He was so cocky, like some Career." Echo explained.

"Oh! That was you're district partner!? I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

Echo laughed. "Don't be! I hated him. But I'm glad the girl from two is down. I'd rather her dead than Russ."

"Why?"

"She was in the Career pack that killed Lilly, the little girl from eleven. I loved that little girl. She was like a little sister to me," Echo sighed. "And now she's gone. Dead at the hands of the boy from four."

I thought for a moment. "We could get our revenge."

"How?" Echo asked.

"We could kill them."

Echo let my words hang there for bit. "Yes," she said.

"Let's get ready then."


	9. Revenge

We trained all day.

We threw knifes and practiced shooting. We raced and exercised and hid and crept along. We practiced hand-to-hand fighting. We touched upon everything we could.

Finally, we were ready.

"Let's go over the plan," I said, just before the sun set.

"Okay," Echo thought hard. "You hide in the tree and shoot whoever's awake. I sneak in and behead the closest one. You stay in the tree. No matter what," she gave me a look. "Say it."

"I stay in the tree. No matter what. So I help you if needed," I said.

"Good," Echo smiled. "Now let's go. It's getting dark."

We traveled north, following Echo's amazing tracking skills. As soon as the pack came into view, Echo turned to me. "Climb."

I climbed up the nearest tree and leapt from that one to the next. When I was over the pack. I aimed my arrow at the career standing guard. _Shoot!_ I told myself. _Shoot!_

"Shoot Plum!" Echo hissed.

"I- I can't!" I lowered my bow. "They aren't threatening me yet!"

"Oh, I'll do it!" Echo sneaked to the side of the tree and slit the guard's throat. A cannon went off and the whole pack came alive, cornering Echo. We hadn't remembered the cannon.

The girl from four lifted her sword and _thwack!_

I struck her with and arrow and jumped down, landing in front of Echo._  
_

"I said to stay in the tree!" Echo cried just as the cannon went off.

"If I did you'd be dead!" I hissed as the girl from four's cannon went off. I side-kicked the boy from four in the stomach. Then I grabbed my arrow and reloaded, back to back with Echo. "Go!" I cried

Then all heck broke loose.

The boy from four lifted a mace and a sword and swung the mace at me. I ducked and hook-kicked him in the side of his head. He stuck out his sword and I slide to the side, just barely avoiding being stabbed in the heart. As it was, the sword struck me in the elbow. I let out a cry of pain and stuck the knife in his left leg. He pulled it out and threw it at me, slicing my cheek. I bit my lip as he knocked me aside with his hand. I landed with a thud and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Bane. He was kneeling over me. He picked me up and carried me off to a cave. I didn't know what to do. I was to weak too protest.

"Bane-" I started to whimper, but he shushed me. I shook my head to clear my mind. "Bane!" I shouted, jumping up. "Bane, I have to help Echo!"

"No," he said. "You'll only succeed in killing yourself.

"That's a risk I have to take," I said running out of the cave. I ran to the base and saw Echo. She was fending off the boy from four and the girl from one. She had her axe, a sword, and a knife at her belt. She also had a cut below her scar and and another one below her knee.

The boy from one was sneaking up behind her, spear ready, about to spear her. Without thinking, I shot an arrow at him. It hit his left hand, not enough to kill him, but enough to distract him as I ran at him with a knife. He blocked it with his spear, so I swung my fist at him and contacted with his jaw. He let out a howl of pain just as I saw Echo fly past me.

"Nice one Mace!" How fitting, the boy's name is his weapon of choice.

I ran towards Echo, picked her up and fled. The remaining Careers chased me for a while, but eventually gave up. I ran as far as I could until I came to a cave. I put her down on the floor and frantically tried to stop the blood coming from the wound in her head from when she hit the ground.

"Plum-" she whispered. I shushed her. "Plum," she tried again. "Win this for me you have to win, y-you have to,"

"Echo you're not going to die!" I cried, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Plum, Plum. W-in t-this, win this," and with that the cannon went off signaling the death of my only friend.


End file.
